


Spiderverse Pt.2

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Spiderverse Pt.2

After Spider-Verse then Gwen went back to her Dimension  
**Gwen Stacy's Dimension  
**

"What is your problem" Said George Stacy  
"I miss him" Said Gwen with a sad frown  
"Who do you miss" Says George  
"Miles" Replies Gwen


End file.
